


Weakness

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning about friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene to Tears (season 2).
> 
> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

Cara stood near the pillars, watching the world bask in the Creator’s light again. She felt the wizard’s presence behind her but remained focused on the ocean below.

“Are you alright?” Zed positioned himself near Cara’s side, keeping enough distance between them as to not enter her personal space.

“I am fine.” Cara turned on her heels and started walking back to where Richard and Kahlan were still enjoying their new found ability to be together without the risk of confession.

“Of course, you are.” Zed nodded, though well aware that the mordsith was still struggling about not being able to shoot Kahlan earlier; a weakness she contributed to being friends with the confessor, a person she had been taught to hate. It made him smile, knowing that Cara had learned about friendship, even if she still considered it a weakness.


End file.
